


The Call of the Sea

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Stiles, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Mermaid, Stiles stilinski mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so in hindsight maybe he should of told the pack at the beginning but Scott and Derek weren’t in the best place because of a bunch of misunderstanding and Stiles in the middle like a piece of candy between toddlers</p><p>Stiles was screwed either way, face a grumpy alpha or a hunter who wanted his tail for some weird fetish collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so in hindsight maybe he should of told the pack at the beginning but Scott and Derek weren’t in the best place because of a bunch of misunderstanding and he was in the middle like a piece of candy between toddlers. But they’ve grown up after so many things, stupid rogue werewolves, the alpha pack, wendigos you name it they’ve probably faced it well except vampires. The rest of the pack is finally in senior year; Derek is less of an  and actually a total teddy bear. Stiles had found out two summers ago, which coincidently is when he totally started crushing on the Greek god that is Derek Hale but back to the point, he knew Derek had a lot of guilt and remorse in him, he tried so hard to protect everyone not caring what would happen to him because he thought no one cared about him.

 

After a long talk which was basically him telling Derek on why he was being such a big idiot and how he was their alpha, yes sometimes he was stupid but they were all learning and no one blamed him, hell he’s saved Jackson I mean the douchebag of douchebags but he had to give him credit he wasn’t that bad anymore anyway back to the point, Derek deserves the things he has, he deserves to be happy and smile so he told him, he told him that he would always be there that it didn’t matter what happened he would have his back and he hoped it was mutual.

 

So yeah after the big speech they became friends it was slow and a learning process but he can now say he is fluent in reading Derek’s eyebrows. He remembers when he told Derek to go to therapy it was when they were out in his backyard, Derek was giving him updates on Cora as they were watching the sunset when it just popped out he thought he was going to get maimed but all Derek said that he actually called someone a supernatural therapist and they had there first meeting online tomorrow _I just want you to be happy man without any second thoughts_ when he remembers the smile Derek gave him it gives makes his heart feel funny.

 

When a new hunter strolled into town, searching for a mermaid well the pack didn’t care because a mermaid in Beacon Hills? Where there is only a bunch of lakes and ponds? Ridiculous I know. Good thing the pack tends to be very one minded or just use to Stiles erratic heartbeat so no one really noticed except sourwolf in the corner, so maybe he was ignoring the man _maybe_ but who could blame him. If Derek corners him he will get the truth out of him and he will have to explain why he hasn’t told the entire pack, _who he has been bugging Derek to trust_ , on why he hasn't told them he is in fact a mermaid or merman and why he hasn’t used his abilities to help.

 

So he’s curious everyone knows that but it’s also because of his nature and no he doesn’t sprout his tail when gets in contact with water like in aquamarine, his mother was a mermaid and his father is a merman, dormant but still. They specifically choose a place to live where there wasn’t an ocean nearby because they had lived their whole lives as mermaids and wanted a change, he’s just throwing rocks in the dark because he never got around to ask his mom and when he tends to talk about her in front of his dad he gets tremendously sad so they just avoid her all around both privately thinking about her and it works sometimes. Mermaids have super strength, can speak telepathically with other mermaids and sea creatures which is insane, they have superior strength he can even take on Derek and they have hypnotic abilities which he won’t lie he has used once or twice but not on anything major it’s creepy that he can make people do things so he tends to avoid it.

  

Everything turned upside down fast after what happened with Scott he was going to tell him but then Scott turned into a werewolf and then more werewolves and fighting. Derek couldn’t find out because he’s father had made them an amulet that lessened their natural scent if not he would constantly smell like the ocean combined with the wind. His parents had both been from royal families, his tail was a metallic gold like all royal families except his had hints of red. Each tail has a touch of each person. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen his father in his true form he assumes he doesn't do it because it will bring back memories from his mother, but he doesn’t really now.

 

When he first got curious after the whole ‘taking down Kate argent’ the first time he went to the old lake his mother and him use to swim at, he hadn’t seen his tail since his mother had died. When he dipped his body into the water he let his mind be free, he let it takeover. He swam for hours, the lake wasn’t that large so he couldn’t swim to his full potential but every shackle he felt just loosened so he made it a tradition to go after every big bad fight because he knew the pack was unwinding so after Derek would check up on him he would subtly tell the man to go home and sleep.

 

So like he said he was screwed, for some reason the hunter was actually setting up traps all over the lakes and ponds, who in the right mind would swim in a tiny pond amazes him but the hunter wasn’t taking any chances and wasn’t leaving. The pack didn’t care and since he wasn’t harming anyone except he actually was because it’s been a month and he feels his skin tighten, the call of the sea amplifying because the hunter just couldn’t do the traps no he had apparently exchanged a favor with a witch to help him lure mermaids out, so she cast a spell that basically played as a song that humans couldn’t hear and the werewolves barely noticed, which worked because he was going insane.

 

His father had better control, being a mermaid for years but Stiles was only 18 and had ignored his mermaid side for years so this was his own personal hell and torture. He really wanted to beat up the stupid werewolves who were laughing because it didn’t affect them. Derek was the only one who noticed the change in his mood because he told his betas to drop it; he had perceived recently it was always Derek who saw him, who worried about him. Which made him feel worse and just wanted the world to open up and swallow him, his father pestered him to tell his pack but how do you drop a bomb like that.

 

He was currently moping around his house, he hadn’t gone to two meeting telling everyone he was sick which wasn’t true but he just felt safer in his home and he was filled with stress, he didn’t need rowdy werewolves pestering him. He threw himself on the couch rubbing his eyes because he had accepted his fate he was going to die probably. The doorbell rang “coming” he doubts it’s the hunter he’s seems like a man that likes the chase. So he didn’t expect to see Derek, hunched over on himself with his eyebrows furrowed “I’m sorry Stiles if I made you uncomfortable” and okay he didn’t know what to respond because in what world did Derek make him uncomfortable.

 

“You don’t? why do you think that?” Derek passed a hand through his hair “I assumed, the pack said some things on why you weren’t going to the meetings and I just wanted to tell you, I’ll back off” Stiles waved his hands “woah woah, what stuff? They are all idiots, you’ve never made me feel weird trust me if you did, I would tell you, that’s how we work remember? We tell each other things?” he felt a little guilty saying that but it was still true, Derek gave a small smile and stood to his full length “Then why haven’t you gone to the meeting” and this was exactly what he was trying to avoid he was so screwed and his brain just decided to shut down because he had nothing, nada just empty space and the time is ticking because Derek is looking more and more pissed off and concern and wow his face makes the perfect combination between the two anyway he was going to die by the hands of a grumpy alpha or a hunter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you see Derek, the thing is, what happened concerning the recent development of things just soured my mood so I know since all of you sniff things out like hound dogs I decided to just stay clear of everyone you know?” he rubbed his neck nervously

 

“Stiles you haven’t said anything you just rambled” he quirked an eyebrow “tell me the truth, I know something has been bothering you since the hunter showed up”

 

“Dude, come in, Stop talking about hunters near my nosey neighbor okay? Don’t need any more weird rumors about me getting to my dad” he pulled him by the arm towards the couch, Derek sat down with his arms crossed over his chest

 

He started pacing “okay well it doesn’t seem fair I mean a hunter is looking for a mermaid and we aren’t going to do anything about it?” _cool stiles cool, you can totally do this, bullshitting your way through life you’re a total pro at it_

 

“Well it hasn’t done anything, hasn’t attacked anyone plus we shouldn’t try to fight everybody who comes through here” Derek leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees

 

“But what about the mermaid, that it’s looking for?? Don’t you care?” he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Derek

 

“Why would there be a mermaid in Beacon Hills in the first place? No ocean and I haven’t smelled any near”

 

“Maybe they’ve been hiding their scent? I mean a hunter on the loose they aren’t going to scream to the heavens “hey I’m here come skin me alive” like dude” he gestured wildly

 

“Don’t call me dude, dude. Well how are we going to help them if we don’t know who it is? Come one I’ll make you some tea” he stood up and headed towards the kitchen

 

“Tea? Why tea” why would he need to drink at this moment, He walked over to the kitchen, to see Derek boiling hot water, he looked so relax and perfect Derek started to laugh “oh crap I said that out loud didn’t i?” Derek nodded “are you going to tell me the truth?”

 

“Truth? What truth?” Stiles started playing with his fingers, he started looking all around the kitchen, and he wasn’t avoiding Derek, wow he should really start to dust off the top of the shelves, _smooth Stilinski be smooth_

 

“Stiles I know you’ve been more stressed and irritated lately, I know something is wrong. You’ve told me to trust you, trust the pack. So trust me” he poured both of them a cup of tea, passing it to Stiles

 

He grabbed it, his long slender fingers gripping the mug, letting the heat seep through his fingers, could he really tell him? It was a simple thing but what if he freaked out or got angry or worse maybe he didn’t want a mermaid in his pack, some people think mermaids are dangerous would Derek think he’s dangers oh god would he kill him. he isn’t how he use to be when he tried to kill Lydia but still things change “-tles, Stiles, hey your heartbeat is going crazy” Derek was cupping his face and okay that is way too close, he can practically see the swirls of grey in Derek’s eyes “I’m fine”

 

Derek shook his head “lie, Stiles please” Stiles held onto Derek’s wrist and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath “Fine, just please don’t say anything bad and don’t kill me” Derek smiled at him “it’s okay”

 

Stiles chuckled because it was in fact not okay at all “I’m the mermaid the hunter is looking for” he whispered, he shut his eyes tighter, gripping Derek’s wrist “I know”

 

He opened his eyes wide open without even noticing they flashed gold “What?! What do you mean you know? How long have you known, how do you know??” he was freaking out because he’s been hiding this big bad secret and this whole time the alpha in question knew, okay he had the right to be freaking out

 

“Your eyes are beautiful”

 

Stiles snapped back to reality “nope don’t try to distract me, tell me how you know” he poked Derek’s chest; he was just going to ignore the compliment. Derek grabbed Stiles hand “Because of my mom, I remember when she told me a family lived by who were mermaids and when your mother passed away, she told me that the sirens that we were hearing were of mourning, that’s when I knew it was you. When we met years later I could smell the ocean on you”

 

Stiles remembers those days clearly, the wails his father would emit through out the whole house both of them yearning for her. No one else could hear them, both of their hearts breaking, calling for her to come back “But wait how could you smell me? My dad made us amulets to mask our scent” he pulled the necklace from underneath his shirt.

 

“I don’t know I just could” he smiled

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? About me not telling anyone or slacking off” Stiles asked

 

“Because it wasn’t my secret to tell, I wasn’t going to force you to tell me and before you ask me why now, it’s simple I wanted you to tell me, to ask for help, to trust me when you were ready but with the hunter being here it complicated things”

 

“Thank you Derek for not telling anyone” he let out a long breath and rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder “What are we going to do now?” Derek lifted his hand and ruffled Stiles’ hair “You should drink your tea before it gets too cold”

 

“I guess I have to tell everyone huh?” Stiles asked, he leaned his weight on to Derek, he fiddled with the hem of Derek’s shirt

 

“Yeah, want me to call them over?”

 

Stiles groaned “Can’t I just text them like ‘hey I’m the mermaid’ and be done with it?” Derek chuckled “how do you think that will play out? Can you picture Scott being okay that you just texted him this big secret?”

 

Stiles nuzzled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, he heard a faint intake of air “I hate you” he mumbled against Derek’s skin “Really hate you”

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist “no you don’t”

 

“I really don’t, hey Derek why are we cuddling?” Stiles ran the tip of his nose against Derek’s throat

 

“Shut up Stiles” Derek held him tighter, he pulled his phone out and called Scott “Hey I was wondering if you could get the whole pack to come over to Stiles it’s important, thanks”

 

Stiles whined, he so didn’t want to see puppy faced Scott making him feel guilty on why he didn’t tell him and all the questions and Erica’s bound to ask some creepy sexual question, oh god and Lydia she is going to be ruthless with her interrogation “what about Argent?? What’s his stance on mermaids I mean some people think we lure men and butcher them, I’m so not looking on attracting him”

 

“Stiles I’m pretty sure you haven’t lured anyone to their death, Chris normally handles werewolves only but he must have the same rule if no humans are hurt then he won’t do anything” Stiles hid his face in Derek’s chest “I changed my mind let me die”

 

“Come one, let’s wait for them in the living room, they were all at Lydia's so it shouldn't be long”

 

“Wait your tea” he picked up both mugs and gave one to Derek, he walked over to the couch waiting for Derek to sit down first, he sat down resting his legs over Derek’s lap.

 

“But it’s cold now”

 

Stiles smiled and hovered his hand over the mug concentrating on the molecules, heating it up “There you go, see perks of being a mermaid” he repeated the process on his own cup “Pretty cool huh?” he took a sip "So Derek tell me what i've been missing from our riveting pack meeting?"

 

Derek rolled his eyes "Well since we didn't have anything to worry about, Lydia decided to make a study group for everyone they did complain that you weren't there it seems you're more patient than Lydia?"

 

He chuckled because Lydia was a menace when she wanted to be and had zero tolerance when teaching anyone, last year she hit Scott with a ruler because he wasn't getting what she thought was a simple equation "Yeah i'm the better of both evils truly" Derek started rubbing his ankles "So tell me derbear, was it completely boring without me?"

 

"Didn't even notice you where gone" Derek smirked 

 

"Uh huh sure big guy i know it was tortuous not seeing more" he scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child 

 

 Derek lightly grabbed Stiles by the nape of his neck “It was” Stiles gulped as always he licked his lips nervously. Derek followed the motion, he felt his face heat up they slowly started to close the distance between them, he placed a hand over Derek’s chest rubbing the material with his fingers “Derek I like - “

 

The door swung open revealing the entire pack piling through, Lydia up front her hip cocked to the side with her hands crossed over her chest “Explain now” Stiles groaned and leaned back on the couch, leaving the mug on the floor, of course they choose this moment to interrupt, _wait… those assholes they could obviously hear everything and they still interrupted_ he was really considering killing them no _w_

 

He stood up and without warning he flashed his eyes “why would you choose this moment to interrupt us?”

 

Scott’s eyes flew wide open “Your eyes, why did they?” Stiles felt his teeth starting to sharpen “Scott answer me why did you choose this moment?”

 

Isaac stepped forward “Because it’s weird, you guys usually hate each other so”

 

Stiles honest to god wanted to laugh at them because they were all idiots, he loved them but complete idiots “You guys are really dense, we’ve been friends for two years now I mean yes we bicker but that’s our thing and just because you guys find that weird or our relationship weird doesn’t give you the right to make decisions or be total assholes” he felt his face start to heat up, Derek grabbed his hands “Stiles it’s okay”

 

He turned to look at him “no it’s not, they don’t get it”

 

“Wait are you guys dating?” Allison asked. Okay Stiles hadn’t that through I mean yes they were quite cuddly less than ten minutes ago but that doesn’t not mean they have a relationship “what if we are? Would you guys just, what shun us? Well me since you cant shun Derek since he’s your alpha”

 

Derek pulled him closer, Stiles snuggled into Derek’s neck his scent anchoring him. He let out a breath “this isn’t why I asked Derek to call you over, I have to tell you guys something”

 

Scott rubbed his palms together “what were you going to tell us?”

 

“I’m the mermaid, the hunter is looking for” he mumbled. Jackson started laughing “You? You’re the mermaid? I highly doubt that”

 

“Jackson” Derek voice was stern, Stiles felt anger boil in him he turned around to face him “What because you think I’m weak? That I don’t do anything for this pack, Who has saved your werewolf asses more than once?? Huh who’s helped with research?” he crossed his arms over his chest “You have no right”

 

Jackson growled at him but before he could get closer, Derek stood in front of him “Jackson stand down, breath and think”

 

Scott walked over to Stiles “why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends” and this is exactly what he wanted to avoid, those hurt puppy eyes that Scott was giving him was hurting his soul “It wasn’t easy man, I was going to tell you but then you got bit and everything went to hell. There wasn’t a perfect or easy moment to tell you. Then so much time passed that I felt bad so I just avoided it for forever in till the hunter showed up and ruined everything and by the way, he has been driving me insane this past month with that stupid spell”

 

Erica walked over to Stiles and engulfed him in a hug “Batman I’m sorry you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell us but I’m totally digging you and Derek” Stiles snorted, he returned the hug and moved her curls from his face “I’m sorry too”

 

“So what’s the plan on getting the hunter to leave?” Lydia spoke up; she was twirling her hair, clearly bored already with the conversation “we don’t want to draw attention to Stiles, we wouldn’t want to attract more hunters to him”

 

“My dad could talk to him, hunter to hunter telling him he’s overstayed his time here?” Derek nodded “That’s sounds like a good plan, what’s the back up plan?”

 

“Backup plan?” Boyd asked

 

“Clearly he’s really invested I mean putting traps in the lake and ponds, he isn’t going to give up easily. He’ll probably tell Allison’s dad he’ll leave but not really. He’s been here for a month trying to skin me alive”

 

“Hey can you show us your tail?” Erica pulled back to look at Stiles, she had sparkles in her eyes. “Do you by any chance know a place that doesn’t have any traps??” he asked

 

“The pool, I actually want to see as well, never seen a mermaid” Lydia said she clapped her hands together like it was unanimous decision. He sighed, “ Fine, I’ll show you and answer all the questions you have at the pool, lets go.” He shooed everyone out the door, he was locking the front door when he turned to look at Derek, who was waiting for him on the last step “can I go with you?” he asked, Derek smiled at him and led him towards his car.

 

He slumped in the passenger seat “What did I get myself into? An interrogation from Lydia is not how I wanted to spend my night” Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles hand, rubbing his knuckles “It won’t be that bad” Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach, his cheeks turning a light pink, he really wanted to ask him, ask what this was, they’ve both been tiptoeing around each other for months, ever since his 18th birthday things shifted and what the hell if he was going to die at least he wanted to have one date with the man “Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime maybe with me? I mean you don’t have to but”

 

Derek gave him a wide grin “I’d love that” Stiles was basically mesmerized by that smile, you could totally see his bunny teeth and he felt his insides melt literally melt “okay now I can live with Lydia” he grinned he leaned back into the seat and looked out the window, watching the trees past

 

“It’ll be okay” Derek said, Stiles closed his eyes “Hope you’re right” but he couldn’t knock the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he just concentrated on Derek’s warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i've been horrible at updating recently, i know shame on me :(


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay I take it back, please drive me back home” Stiles stared back all the whole pack who looked so excited he could practically feel their curiosity even Jackson wasn’t hiding his interest, he took a deep breath and turned to look at Derek who even with his stoic features he could tell he was also eager. Naturally he couldn’t blame them, they haven’t seen a mermaid but it’s intimidating having so many eyes on you.

 

Stiles proceeded to take off his clothes only staying in his boxers in till he got in the water, he was pretty sure no one wanted to see that much of him tonight. He sat on the edge and dipped his feet into the water; he glanced back to see everyone leering over “Guys I don’t change when I touch water I mean if I did don’t you think you guys would of noticed. Remember when I held on to Derek and saved his life for two hours, there was no tail so just relax. You guys are making my skin feel tighter” he looked over to Derek and gestured for him to come over, he pats the floor next to him.

 

Derek shrugged of his jacket, took of his boots and began to roll his jeans to his knee. The water felt cold against his skin when he moved closer to Stiles the water changed, it was as if it became pure. Stiles scent was more defined now, he turned to look at him and his eyes were flashing gold.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, he brought a hand up to his face

 

“Your eyes, they’re gold” Derek smiled “They’re beautiful”

 

Stiles gave him a big grin, his cheeks turning a light pink. Erica whistling in the background, while Jackson just groaned and complained about Stile taking to long “Today Stilinski I’m not getting any younger here”

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Derek, shoulder to shoulder “Your betas are a bunch of drama queens” he stood up, cracking his neck and stretching his legs a bit. Stiles closed his eyes and thought about his mother, on how she would tell him stories about all the adventures she would go on, all the places she travel, all the wonderful sea creatures she meet. Sorrow started filling his heart but then he felt a warm hand grabbing his own _Derek_ he pictured himself going to the ocean with Derek, picking up seashells for him, seeing the both of them happy. He gave Derek’s hand a light squeeze and let it go.

 

He took a deep breath and dove headfirst into the pool he swam towards the deep end and laid on the tile floor while removing his briefs. He could slowly feel the changes in his body, first with his eyes, his vision became more pristine then red and metallic gold scales started appearing across his bare skin.

 

He was gliding across the water oozing elegance never before seen on him, he felt completely free. He swam to the top only revealing his eyes to the others, they would see them a golden color matching his tail.

 

Lydia was the first one to sit on the edge beside Derek “Can we see your tail?” he moved effortless through the water in till he was right in front of Derek’s knees, he rested his cheek on Derek’s legs and easily lifted his tail. Lydia gently reached forward in till she was centimeters apart she looked at Stiles for permission to touch his tail, he nodded.

 

“Whoa” Erica leaned forward; she was crouched down, her eyes filled with wonder, Allison right beside her pushing her curls behind her ear as she gave Stiles a warm smile “it’s amazing”

 

Derek passed his hand through Stiles wet hair “you’re getting me wet”

 

Stiles lifted his gaze “since when is that a bad thing” he winked at him, Derek merely rolled his eyes

 

“Dude your teeth!” Scott exclaimed as he came closer to Stiles

 

Stiles teeth were razor sharp compared to his human ones “Well I am a predator Scotty, you guys can touch my tail if you want, I won’t bite”

 

Jackson and Boyd were the most hesitant at first but eventually ran their hands against Stiles scales, Erica cooked her head to the side “I wasn’t expecting it to be so smooth a bit slimy but really smooth”

 

He shrugged “It’s easier to swim” Lydia still hadn’t said anything her hands were still tracing the scales along his skin, he wasn’t going to lie it made him a bit nervous to have made her so speechless.

 

Derek leaned forward, their forehead touching “You’re breathtaking” Stiles immediately blushed; he brought up his hand and cupped Derek’s cheek “total sap”

 

“Why is your tail this color?” Lydia finally asked

 

“Oh it’s because all royal families have metallic gold but your tail is obviously a part of you, it has hints of your own personality that’s how my mom explained it that’s why mine has red scales”

 

“Royal family? Like king and queen?” Erica asked as she sat besides Lydia dipping her feet in the pool

 

“Not exactly just because you are a royal family doesn’t mean you come from the direct line of a prince or king, it just means your family is recognized by them. It could be from your wealth, your commitment whatever they deem worthy so they cast this sort of enchantment in your bloodline”

 

“What happens if you mess up, what happens to the color of your tail?” Boyd was leaning against the wall, he seemed the most worried at the moment, Stiles couldn’t really tell why.

 

“My dad told me it’s painful because your tail is essentially drained since it’s a dishonor being put on your name and family and before you ask no I haven’t met anyone like that”

 

“What are we going to do with the hunter? Can you still hear the call?” Allison asked

 

“I can still hear it but it doesn’t bother me as much, I can sense where it’s coming from” Stiles saw something in the corner of his eyes, he tensed up and turned around baring his teeth to who ever was there

 

“Wait, dad? What are you doing here?” he slumped back into the water

 

“I’ll admit it Stilinski is a badass” Jackson shrugged when Erica smirked at him

 

The older man walked towards the pool, looking at his son in his true form it reminded him of Claudia a bittersweet feeling “The hunter, I’ve been keeping tabs on him he apparently got some bad information ended up kidnapping another innocent kid got arrested but he broke out, I’ve got everyone looking for him right now, you guys should head back home” he turned to look at Derek, who nodded in return. He gestured for him to follow him.

 

They walked outside near the sheriff’s police car “I need you to promise me something” Derek stood a bit taller his face in a certain determination “I need you to promise me you’ll protect my son”

 

“With my life, sir” Derek said

 

“Thank you” he hugged Derek “All of you have really helped him, especially you”            

 

* * *

 

 

“None of you have a towel, I mean you guys are going to see me naked, I don’t care but I doubt Jackson really wants to see my beautiful true nature” he leaned his elbows over the edge” Stiles grinned as he threw water at Jackson

 

“Well we thought you the mermaid boy would have come prepared” Jackson said as he growled when the water hit his skin

 

Derek walked back in to see Stiles laughing at Jackson who even if he was sporting a look that seemed he was a mad all the wolves could smell his contentment, their relationship truly changed through out the years 

 

“Hey big guy, everyone wants to see me naked” Derek quirked an eyebrow “You didn’t bring a towel”

 

Stiles pouted, “it’s not my fault” Lydia walked back in to the room with two towels “Here I found them in the back”

 

“Wait! You haven’t showed us what you can do” Erica stood between Lydia and Stiles, arms extended “how strong are you? Are you only strong in mermaid form, we need answers batman”

 

“Both, obviously I’m better in the water” he shrugged, he passed his hand through the water

 

“How strong? Stronger than us?” Isaac asked

 

“Stronger like Derek” he smirked

 

Isaac scoffed “no way”

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest revealing more gold scales running alongside his arm, he narrowed his eyes “Come in to the water then” Issac popped his claws and stalked over, Derek placed a hand over his chest “We don’t have time for this right now, we need to leave”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out while simultaneously grabbing the towels from Lydia, he sat on the edge all he had to do was concentrate, he shifted back “I know guys I’m awesome” he wrapped one towel around his hips and with the other he dried off his hair “Let’s go!”

 

Derek picked up his clothes “aren’t you getting dressed?” Stiles shook his head “my skin gets sensitive if I wear clothes right now it irritates me plus my briefs are wet so, lets go big guy I’d rather not die of hypothermia” Derek passed him his jacket “Here so you don’t die”

 

Stiles grinned “so romantic” it was tremendously warm and a size bigger than he is. He buried his nose into the fabric of the jacket it still had Derek’s scent, it made his nose tingle.

 

Derek grabbed his hand and led him towards the car, Stiles sat in the passenger seat. Water trickling down his face all his aches were gone he was cozy and content. _If only there wasn’t a deranged hunter trying to murder me_ he sighed as he leaned his forehead against the car window “So what now?”

 

“Now we head back to your house I’ll tell Jackson and Boyd to patrol first and you tell us the plan you already have”

 

“Oh Der how you know me, you might not like my plan though” he grabbed Derek’s free hand and traced his fingers

 

“Let me guess, you’re going to play bait” Derek said exasperated

 

“Yup”

 

“Great” Derek tighten the hold on the steering wheel, he knew logically it was the best plan to bring out the hunter rather then wait in till he attacked, rather have him on their terms but it still didn’t sit well with him.

 

Stiles leaned to the side and kissed Derek’s cheek “you're going to get wrinkles if you worry so much, I’ll be fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end!! and i have nothing else to say lol
> 
> did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

He walked back down to the living room, he changed into some soft sweatpants and sweater the whole pack was downstairs. Allison and Isaac were making him some food in the kitchen as he reached the last step Derek was waiting for him he lifted his hand smoothing out Derek's eyebrows "you're going to get wrinkles stop worrying"

 

"You know my plans are amazing plus i trust you" he cupped Derek's cheek rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb, Derek leaned towards the contact, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in Stiles unfiltered scent. "I can't persuade you not to do this?"

 

He hums "Probably not" he grins as he interlocks their fingers together "now let's go i'm starving" everyone was lounging around the kitchen and the living room, they left enough for Derek and him to sit down.

 

"Wait now i want to see your strength" Isaac said as he walked around the island "Now that we have time and the food is almost ready, let's see it"

 

Everyone was looking at him with big eyes "Fine, i'll do it but don't bitch about it later" he grumbled "what do you want me to do?"

 

"Punch Isaac" Erica smirked

 

He turned to look at the boy raising an eyebrow, he nodded in confirmation "Fine don't say i didn't warn you" Isaac stood diagonally distributing the weight between his legs letting his upper body relax.

 

He took a deep breath feeling the power coursing in his body, his eyes turning gold in response. The punch snapped Isaac's clavicle, slamming him against the wall making the picture frames shatter on the floor, he could hear him groaning in pain as he pushed the bone in place again

 

"Holy shit" Jackson was gapping like a fish while Erica whistled. He merely ignored them as he walked towards Isaac kneeling beside him "you okay?" he touched his shoulder lightly "You proved me wrong but yeah i'm okay" he smiled at Stiles.

 

"Stiles your food" Allison called out as she held the plate full of sandwiches, he snatched it right up "thanks Allie" he stuffed his face heading back to his seat on the couch splaying his legs over Derek's lap

 

 "Has Chris found out if the hunter has harmed anyone else?" Derek turned to look at Allison

 

She nodded "He told me, he's been leaving a trail majority of them mermaid, Stiles would be the first merman he's interested in. There's rumors that he has them in big tanks just for collection"

 

He dragged his hand across his face "I thought he just wanted to skin me alive not have me in some fucked up version of sea world" he groaned "Derek take me to Hawaii someplace far away with a nice ocean, i'll make you a crown with seashells" he grabbed Derek's hand lacing their fingers together as he leaned his head against the arm rest. He didn't notice the soft smile on Derek's face or the packs.  

 

"Wait that changes things, he doesn't want to kill me. He wants me alive, perfect" he snarked

 

"You're mad he wants you alive?" Scott tilted his head to the side

 

"Dude of course because this means he probably does have something to use against me" he sighed as drummed his fingers along his knee  "Okay so change of plans me being bait is out of the question. it'd be stupid" he took a deep breath as he focused "Okay, Scott can you call my dad tell him me being bait is a no go, to come over here with deputy Morrison. Lydia remember the book i gave you? there's a spell about conversion i need you to make one, the ingredients are in my kitchen sink. Allison i need you to ask your dad if he can come over"

 

"What's the plan?" Derek asked 

 

"Well we're going to pretend Chris already caught me. My father will come with a deputy create the whole scene and will dump the spell on the hunter "

 

"What will it do?" Boyd asked, leaning closer to where Stiles was sitting

 

He grinned "turning him into a mermaid, only temporary of course"

 

"How will that help?" Isaac rubbed his shoulder 

 

"Trust me it will but i need to make a few phone calls" he grinned 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're going to give him a trail?" Jackson deadpanned

 

"Yup" he was mixing his own blood in the bowl, while Lydia stirred "You see mermaid court is the shit like i once watched them literally cut off a guy's hands for bringing a human to their corals without permission but the catch is they can only sentence mermaids" he wiggled his eyebrows

 

Derek chuckled "That's why you're going to turn him into a mermaid"

 

"And that's why you're the alpha" he winked 

 

"Wait why deputy Morrison?" Allison was cleaning her arrows

 

"Well cause he's also a merman, we actually only found out a couple of months ago. He's going through his grown up phase where they can leave the ocean and explore where they want to go and what they want to do with their life, if they want to stay with their pod. Some people know my dad on's the police force and that he's a sheriff so the guy was like why not and here he is but he'll help us in that aspect since he's such a newbie they'll trust his word"

 

"Wouldn't the hunter be after him too?" 

 

He shook his head "Since he literally grew up in the ocean, the pod mentality is stronger. Hunters have always wanted us for our tails so they've evolved just like a pack, being a pod makes a mermaid stronger. Since it's just my dad and I, there's not really a strong barrier"

 

Derek started running the tip of his nose against Stiles temple as he stood behind him "Hey big guy, you okay?" he lifted his hand ruffling Derek's hair in the process "You know i wouldn't change this pack" he pecked Derek's cheek smiling as he saw a blush travel up to the tip of Derek's ears.

 

"You guys are disgusting" Erica grinned as she checked her nails

 

"You all did a 180 huh?" he smirked but internally he was really happy, that they quickly accepted the possibility of them being a thing

 

"What can you say we adapt. i mean you make Derek happy and Derek makes you happy, that's what matters" Boyd shrugged when all the attention turned to him

 

"You're my favorite Boyd" he smiled warmly at him "I'm going to make you your favorite lunch from now one for a whole month" Erica squeezed Boyd's hand across the table as he blushed.

 

"Your dad's here" Scott spoke up from the living room, he was completly sprawled on top of Isaac

 

Stiles smiled as he walked towards the front door "Hey daddio, got everything ready and we- what? what's that smile?"

 

"We got him" Deputy Morrison smiled "We already contacted the council and they're going to accept your loophole" 

 

He deflated "oh, okay wow so anticlimactic well we have the conversion spell ready, i'll give it to you then." he headed back towards the kitchen picking up a vial 

 

He gave a puzzled look at Derek "I should be happy that we didn't have to fight, why aren't i happy?" Derek chuckled as he leaned against the counters "you were too excited to show off" 

 

He stuck his tongue out at him, he turned to look at his father "How did you guys get him anyway?"

 

"Your grandfather can be very persuasive" The sheriff said as he gave him a knowing look

 

"Wait, grandpa is here? why do i feel like he's going to yell at me" he shifted his weight, passing the vial to his father out of nowhere a man appeared in their living room his long brown hair in a braid that reached his lower back with seashells adorning it, wearing black jeans and t-shirt, his muscular body casting a daunting presence in the room "So i hear my grandson has been dealing with a hunter for a month, hiding away? You're a warrior, you fight. Then i hear he finally meets his mate and i don't get told anything. What's the meaning of this?"

 

"I knew i'd get in trouble" he pouted

 

"Batman, why is your grandpa basically Thor?" Erica gave his grandfather a smile that he would describe as only predatory 

 

"Stiles why does your grandfather look like he's 24 years old?" Allison piped up

 

"Mates?" Lydia twirled towards Stiles her gazing shifty from Derek to him

 

"I thought mates weren't real?" Isaac asked "Are you guys basically married?"

 

He groans as he leans back towards Derek, tilting his head to the side ignoring the questions the pack keeps asking "Take me to Hawaii please?" Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his cheek "I think Erica just feel in love with your grandfather" he groaned again "No, i don't want to deal with that. Dad a little help?"

 

His father had a warm expression as he looked at Stiles and Derek, reminding himself how he was with Claudia "alright everyone, Morrison and I are going to get everything organized with Chris and we'll meet you at the diner. So start heading out, let's go, that's an order, let the two of them alone for a while" everyone shuffled to their feet. Lydia and Erica dragging Stiles grandfather with them "Hey i forgot to ask what's your name?" Erica smiled up at him

 

"Poseidon" he courtly nodded

 

Lydia twisted to look behind her shoulder "I'll be needing an explanation later" Erica cackled beside her "not royalty my ass"

 

He brings his palms up to cover his face "I'd rather face the hunter then the disaster that will be this dinner" Derek places warm kisses along his collarbone "You didn't notice the most important thing" he hums as he tilts his head to the side allowing Derek more access, dropping his hands, threading their fingers over his stomach "what?" 

 

"Your father accepted us as mates" Derek whispered in his ear, he felt heat all along his body, pooling in his stomach. He knew his father loved Derek but there was always that small voice in his head telling him that his dad wouldn't accept this, that he'd make him push Derek away. He felt his bones settle, concentrating on the heat on his back as he kissed Derek's cheek "He did" he grinned.

 

 

 

 


End file.
